Always By Perry's Side
by Pricat
Summary: After a failed mission and waking up from a six year long cryo sleep, Perry is facing problems but he can always count on his frenemy to help him with anything.
1. Waking Up

**A/N**

**I know I should be updating Compassion Of A Friend but the idea for this was inspired by Cezille 07 but won't be as dramatic as her stories are but I hope you guys like.**

**Perry wakes up six years later after a failed mission in the O.W.C.A infirmary recovering in cryo but will be in a chair for the rest of his life because of the failed mission but Doofy decides to take him in and helps him see he's still amazing even though he may be in a chair.**

**This will be angsty but the angst will vanish as the story goes on.**

**This first chapter is to do with our fave little agent waking up from his six year long sleep and a lot of things have changed, let's hope he's okay.**

* * *

"_Perry?_

_Perry, time to wake up..._

_Can you hear me my little frenemy?"_ a voice said.

The turquise furred male's hazel eyes slowly opened as his vision began to clear as he saw somebody by his side as he wondered where he was as he saw a dark brown red furred paw that had a scratch on it as he saw a familiar pair of dark blue eyes looking at him.

Perry had been in the O.W.C.A infirmaty for six whole years in cryo as he'd been healing from a failed mission that nobody wanted to remind themselves of but a small smile crossed his bill as he was stunned seeing Doof was now a platypus but had a feeling he'd been asleep for a long time as Doof smiled.

But Perry saw tears of joy in Doof's dark blue eyes as he knew he was happy about him but saw he had prosthetic legs but was used to them by now.

"How're you feeling my little frenemy?

I was so worried you wouldn't wake up.

They said... you were a lost cause.

But they were wrong." Doof said.

Perry smiled seeing his frenemy as it was like they hadn't seen each other in six years but Doof was so happy that Perry was awake.

He then saw the doctor and Monogram as they wanted to talk to him outside.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'll be back." he told him.

* * *

Doof sighed as he faced both Monogram and the doctors that had been helping his little frenemy recover from what had happened during the failed mission but he growled angrily at Monogram as he couldn't forgive him for what had happened and was the reason both he and Perry had been here for the past few years as Monogram sighed.

"He'll be in a chair for the rest of his life Doof.

The doctors tried but they couldn't.

He's lucky to have woken up from cryo.

He's going to need somebody to take care of him.

We were going to keep him here.

But you know Agent P.

He tries to find his own fun when bored.

We were thinking you could help." Monogram told him.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened at this.

"You want me to help?

So you feel better about all this?

You're the reason we're here!" he said.

Monogram sighed.

"I know you can't forgive me.

I know it was my fault.

That both of you are like this.

But I'm trying to fix things.

While we were scanning his brainwaves while in cryo, all Agent P was thinking about was you and that's probably how he was able to wake up but you're the only one he trusts.

We wiped all memories of the failed mission so he doesn't remember." he said.

Doof sighed as he had made up his mind.

"I-I'll do it.

If it keeps him from being in here." he told him.

"Good.

He should be out in a week." he said.

Doof sighed as he heard Perry calling for him.

A single tear fell from his eye.

He hoped that he could help his frenemy...


	2. Comforting Each Other

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and if you wanna know what the failed mission was, look at Cezille 07's new drawing on DA as it inspired this.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he watched Perry fall asleep knowing that he would be in a chair for the rest of his life but shook those thoughts aside as he stroked him gently knowing he'd missed him while recovering but he'd been scared when he was recovering quickly and his little frenemy had but was relieved knowing he was awake now.

He then kissed his forehead gently as he hoped he'd still be alive by the end of the week when he was discharged.

He then scowled seeing Monogram stare at him as he left as he had screwed up their lives.

But he felt the anger subside as he was remembering the good times with his little frenemy as he left the infirmary.

* * *

Vanessa wondered why her father was so volatile with his emotions recently as he hadn't told her about Perry's awakening but she sensed it was to do with a certain turquise furred male but sighed as she'd been comforting her father for six whole years since Perry had entered his cryo like sleep but saw him bringing out blueprints as a small smile crossed her face.

"_At least he's working on a project._

_That should keep his mind off Perry._

_He wasn't himself after being in hospital."_ she thought.

But she frowned seeing the blueprint.

"Perry woke up baby girl!

He'll be living here.

That's why I'm transforming our guest room.

Into a place for him." he told him.

Vanessa was stunned at this.

She then went to go to class.

She attended college but had been visiting her father but had been doing it more since the incident he and Perry had went through that had ended them up in beds in an infirmary.

Doof smiled a little at his thoughts.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he felt a familiar presnce as Doof was sitting by his bedside but saw him smile a little as he looked a little better but still in great pain but he then saw Doofy had brought him something as he unwrapped it.

It was a laptop and an I-Pod.

"Aww thanks Doofy.

I-I had a good dream.

We were flying somewhere.

But being with you made it better.

The doctors said I was asleep for a long time.

But I'm still in a lot of pain.

I can get out of here soon, right?" he told him.

"Yes, Yes you'll be getting out.

On Friday." he told him.

Perry smiled as he gritted his teeth in pain.

But holding Doofy's paw helped the pain fade.

"I need to go Perry.

I'll see you in the morning." he told him.

Perry nodded as he smiled.

Monogram sighed seeing him leave.

He knew Doof could help Perry...


	3. Going To Pick Him Up From The Infirmary

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like especially I Luv Perry.**

**Doofy's excited because Perry's getting discharged from the infirmary.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing her Dad asleep as he'd been busy working on Perry's room but had been talking to him for most of the night but knew he was looking forward to tomorrow when Perry would be discharged from the infirmary but knew he would be in a wheelchair but it didn't bother her but she knew her Dad still cared about Perry as she placed a blanket over him as she kissed his forehead.

She then snuck out to be with her Goth friends and with Ferb but she'd be back before dawn because she knew her Dad would need her help as well as Perry.

She then left getting on her Dad's old scooter that he'd given her instead of a car but she didn't care as long as she had a set of wheels.

* * *

Perry was lying awake in his hospital bed as he was thinking but scared as the doctors had told him that they'd tried to fix him up so he'd be able to walk again but had failed so he would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life as tears leaked from his eyes knowing Doof wouldn't want him around if he knew but he then used the remote to adjust the bed so he could sit up without hurting himself but he saw a few messages from Doofy as he felt better reading them but he knew theat the other agents would make fun of him if they found out.

He yawned as he put earbuds in his ears and was listening to music as his hazel eyes were getting heavy with sleep as he didn't know that he was drifing off into sleep but he felt his eyes close.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he knew that today was the day that his little frenemy was getting discharged from the infirmary but realised it was seven in the morning as he went to get breakfast but was making pancakes but Vanessa was watching him flip them with his tail as she was amazed but she knew why he was in a good mood as she was in her black pyjamas with skulls over them as she entered the room.

"Hey Dad you seem in a good mood.

For somebody who was up most of the night." she told him.

He smiled at that but would be going to the infirmary later as he needed to go shopping as Vanessa got ready getting dressed in her usual black garments and grabbing her handbag as she sat down at the table but was eating.

"These are really great Dad." she said.

The dark brown red furred male blushed in reply.

"You're welcome honey." he said drinking coffee.

He hoped Perry was in a good mood.

But he sighed as they left.

* * *

Doof smiled as he entered through the O.W.C.A doors heading for the infirmary knowing that his little frenemy was waiting for him as he and Vanessa entered the elevator but was nervous as the doors closed but Vanessa knew that he was nervous.

**(Doof's P.O.V)**

**I hope that Perry's feeling better today as he's getting discharged but I know he'll be feeling a little down but I'll help him because inside he's still the same amazing agent I fell in love with and also my best friend even though we were supposed to be enemies.**

**Please let him be okay!**

**(End P.O.V)**

Vanessa then saw the elevator doors open as they stepped out but anticipation was flowing through Doof's body as they approached the infirmary.

_"Don't worry Perry, I'm coming."_ he thought smiling.


	4. Bringing Him Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and glad you like this.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he entered the room Perry was in as his little frenemy was sitting in his hospital bed but smiled seeing him as the dark brown red furred male sat on the bed but Vanessa was watching them together in their happy litle reunion as she smiled but she knew that things would be okay.

"Ready to go?" Doof told him.

Perry nodded hesitantly as the doctor entered bringing in a wheelchair as the turquise furred male tensed up but Doof understood as he helped him over to the chair as the turquise furred male was sitting in it but was wheeling himself as Doof and Vanessa were leaving as he followed but he noticed that Vanessa was probably a little stunned seeing him like this.

But Doof smiled as he was just happy having his little frenemy back with him as the elevator doors opened as they were on the ground floor as they left but got into the car but Doof saw Perry fall asleep as he smiled knowing he had been up most of the night talking to him online but he would take care of him.

He knew that Vanessa was at college now but knew she was a little scared seeing Perry like this but he sighed as he knew she'd get used to it in time.

But he then arrived at DEI but Perry was still asleep as he carried him inside after bringing in his frenemy's wheelchair as he smiled seeing him peaceful but would talk to him when he woke up.

He was hungry as he looked at the clock seeing it was one in the afternoon as he entered the kitchen but was making lunch for him and Perry when he woke up but he hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open finding a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table along with soda as he smiled knowing that Doof had made lunch but he hoped he was okay but he was scared that Doofy would reject him now because of what had happened but he was curious about how Danville had changed in the six years that he was asleep but saw Doof hug him nuzzling him.

"Hey Doofy you okay?

How has Danville changed?

Since I was asleep?" he said.

"Well Danville's still the same.

But those you care about have changed.

Vanessa dumped Johnny and started going out.

With a green haired kid called Ferb.

Your owners are now eighteen.

They no longer live here." he answered.

Perry was stunned hearing this.

He was happy that Ferb had finally gotten Vanessa as his girlfriend.

But tears were welling in his eyes about what happened to Phineas and Ferb as they'd been his family since he was little but he knew this would happen sooner or later.

"W-What about you?" he asked.

Doof gulped hearing this.

He didn't want to talk about how he and Perry had ended up in the infirmary.

But he could tell him about why he was now a platypus like him.

"After you ended up in the infirmary, I was scared.

Because I thought I'd never see you again.

So I turned myself into a platypus male to make myself feel better." he said.

He felt the turquise furred male hug him but he was crying himself.

That scared Doof.

"I-It's okay.

What matters is we're still alive." he said.

Perry nodded feeling intense pain flowing through his body as this worried the dark brown red furred male but remembered that the doctors had given him pain killers and strong medication he could give Perry when he was feeling pain like right now.

He then filled a syringe full of medicine as he injected it into Perry's arm and tail.

The turquise furred male then relaxed as Doof was wiping away tears.

"S-Sorry Perry.

But I had to give you medication.

So that you wouldn't feel pain.

I care about you." he told him.

He then felt relaxed as Perry was curled up in his arms.

He then started humming.

It relaxed them.

But he yawned as he was tired as he placed Perry on a plush cushion but then laid beside him as he nuzzled him as he yawned knowing that sleeping with Perry helped him.

His dark blue eyes then closed in sleep...


	5. Lost In His Own Little World

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled entering DEI seeing both her father and Perry sound asleep but knew that they looked cute together but she sighed as they began to stir but Doof smiled seeing her home but she saw him pick up Perry gently as he headed to his lab as she wondered what he was up to as he then opened a pod placing Perry gently inside as he connected wires to his frenemy's head.

"Dad what is that?" she asked.

Doof smiled at her.

"It's a machine that will keep my little frenemy entertained as it allows him to enter his own little world." he told her.

"Like in Avatar?" Vanessa asked.

Doof nodded blushing as he was sitting at a computer as he was monitoring his frenemy's brainwaves.

He hoped Perry would be okay.

* * *

_Perry was in awe as his hazel eyes fluttered open but saw he wasn't in DEI anymore but gasped seeing he was in a forest in the Outback as he was confused but even more stunned seeing he could walk but had a feeling Doofy had done this for him but he liked it as he wandered around as he was taking in the beauty of his old home that he'd missed since he'd been adopted and conscripted into the O.W.C.A._

_But his ears then picked up the sound of footsteps as somebody was behind him as he flipped the stranger over using a karate move from training but saw it was a platypus with dark blue eyes and brown red fur._

_"H-Hey Perry._

_You like this?_

_I-I made this world just for you." he told him._

_Perry nuzzled him as they were running through the forest taking in the beauty but they then saw another platypus with turquise fur and brown eyes as Perry was curious._

_"Hey there who're you?" Perry asked it._

_"My name is Abby._

_What about you?" she asked._

_"I-I'm Perry._

_That's my friend Doofy." he said._

_He was about to follow her when he heard Vanessa's voice calling as the turquise furred male felt himself begin to stir_...

* * *

Doof smiled as his dark blue eyes fluttered open along with Perry as they had been asleep but Doof saw a small smile on his frenemy's face as he knew his invention was making his frenemy happy since being out of the infirmary but his invention tapped into the lucid dreaming syapses of the brain but Vanessa noticed they were holding paws.

"S-Sorry baby girl.

We were having a great dream." he said.

Perry was in awe at that.

"Wow... so that was a dream?

You think we can do it again?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes we can my little frenemy." he answered.

Perry looked a little sad getting into his wheelchair.

But Doof had an idea as Vanessa smiled.

He wanted to fix it up.

That way his little frenemy wouldn't be depressed.

She knew he was a good person.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was busy working on his little project for his frenemy but hoped he'd like it as he cared deeply about him and knew he'd been feeling down since the whole incident that had given him his prostehc legs but knew that having Perry back in his life was making him feel better.

"_Don't let me fall Perry_!" his voice called out in his head.

But he shook off those bad memories as he was focusing on this because along with the therapy, working on projects helped put those bad memories away as he smiled knowing Perry would like this...


	6. Beginning To Feel A Little Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope everybody on here likes.**

**I know it's getting a lot of love on DA.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Perry woke up as he wondered where Doof was as he wanted to use Doofy's invention to go back into that dream world but tried to get up but fell as he cursed in platypus but saw somebody enter his room as she knew he was wondering where his chair was.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'll take you to the lab." she said.

He smiled as she picked him up gently as not to hurt him but left his room as she headed to the lab where her father was as they entered but found Doof asleep as Perry smiled.

"Has he been here all night?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

She then approached the pod that was part of her Dad's new invention but connected the wires to him as she closed the pod and headed to the computer that controlled the machine.

She smiled as the machine came to life as she pushed a button as it activated and connected to the pod that Perry was in.

Inside the pod, Perry relaxed as he let his mind relax.

"Sweet dreams Perry." she said leaving the room.

But she had an idea as she then placed her father in the other pod and connected him to the computer knowing that being in Perry's little world had made him happy.

She knew they deserved to feel happy for once...

* * *

_Perry smiled as he found himself in the Outback once again but wondered where Abby and Doofy were but noticed that other platypi were watching him as he didn't know if he should fight them or not but saw Abby there as she hugged him._

_"Hey stranger._

_Long time, no see._

_Where did you go?" she asked._

_"Don't worry about that aBBY._

_Where's Doofy?" he asked._

_"Your friend?_

_He's at the strwm._

_Come on, let's go." she said._

_He then followed her to the stream but he smiled seeing Doofy there swimming which surprised him knowing that Doof had never learned to swim in his entire life but smiled as he then dived in as he splashed Doof but wondered why he looked so tired._

_"I was working on something Perry._

_I'll tell you later." Doof said._

_He smiled as they were swimming and having fun..._

_

* * *

_

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as the pod opened as he looked into Doofy's as he carried him out of there but placed him in something which was like a wheelchair but different as Doof smiled seeing his little frenemy liked it.

"I-I tricked it out for you." he said.

Perry smiled as he hugged him.

"Thanks Doofy.

You're important to me.

But I had a weird dream last night.

We were hovering over Danville but holding on for our dear lives.

I woke up before it went on." he told him.

Doof was filled with fear as he realised.

"He's beginning to remember.

But I can't tell him!" he said.

"Doofy you okay?" Perry asked.

"I-I'll be fine.

Go eat.

I'll join you in a few minutes." he said.

Perry then left.

But Doofy fell to his knees crying.

He couldn't let this happen.

But Vanessa had seen him breaking down.

She decided to leave him alone...


	7. Soothing His Bad Mood

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

* * *

Vanessa then entered the kitchen as she was making her Dad a drink but slipped something into it that would make him calm down as the therapist had suggested to her that the pills would help the dark brown red furred male when the thoughts about the incident returned but she was watching Perry but he was on his laptop while listening to music on his I-Pod as she sighed heading towards the lab but heard sniffling as she entered.

Doof was sitting on the floor with his head in his paws as tears were in his dark blue eyes but Vanessa sighed as she sat on the floor beside him as she stroked him gently remembering how this had helped him the last time he'd had an episode like this.

He then looked up into her eyes as he was shaking but she understood as she scooped him up into her arms.

"It'll be okay Dad.

Besides I brought you a drink.

It might make you feel better." she told him.

It was in a goblet as it was apple juice but he then took it from her as he was nervous as he knew what she did when he got like this.

But he drank up anyway as he felt drowsy but she smiled as she kissed his forehead but kept him in her arms for a while but had an idea as she saw the pod.

"_Maybe a little time in Perry's dream world will help him since what Perry said after their last little trip brought memories of the incident back._

_I hope he'll feel better._

_But I have to go to college."_ she thought.

She then placed him in the other pod beside the one that Perry used all the time when he wenr to his dream world.

She then connected the wires to his head as she then headed to the computer and started up the machine.

She hoped he'd feel better.

* * *

Perry then wondered where Doof was as he was feeling a little lonely as he was charging his laptop but had a feeling he'd be in the lab but wheeled himself in there but saw Doof was using one of the pods but had heard him crying earlier and wondered why but wondered if it was to do with him being in the hospital as he wondered why Doof had metal legs.

He knew that Vanessa had went to college for a hour but would be back soon but was watching Doof's brainwaves as they seemed normal but he sighed just staying there and listening to music as being with o around the dark brown red furred male soothed him but didn't know why but he started humming.

He smiled shyly as he was relaxing...

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open seeing the pod open as Vanessa was there as she'd been talking to Monogram about what was happening with Perry but she hated what he'd proposed about putting Perry in a home but needed to talk to her father alone but saw Perry wake up from an nap as he'd been beside the pod her Dad was in.

She knew the bond they shared was deep, so powerful that Perry had risked his life just to keep Doof alive and with her but she wanted to talk to him once he remembered what had happened but knew that Monogram was being unkind trying to take Perry away from her Dad when the turquise furred male was his only friend in a world that hated and made fun of him.

She saw Perry smile shyly as Doof hugged him.

"We need to talk alone Perry.

Go into the kitchen okay?

We'll be there in a few minutes." Vanessa said.

The turquise furred male understood wheeling himself out of the lab.

He hoped Doof was okay.

* * *

Doof was angry as he listened to Vanessa tell him what Monogram wanted to do to Perry once he remembered but Vanessa knew that he needed to calm down before joining Perry as she didn't want to scare him but she had an idea remembering what the therapist had told him.

"You need to breathe Dad.

It's the one thing that can help calm you down." she said.

He nodded as he breathed in as she counted five minutes but saw him breathe out as he seemed calmer already but he hugged her before they left as she knew that Perry was probably missing him.

He took another deep breath as they entered.

But one smile from Perry melted his heart.

He then hugged him tightly as Vanessa hoped he wouldn't find out.

"It's okay Doofy, I'm not going anywhere." he assured him.

Vanessa sighed knowing that ignorance was bliss.

But she saw Doof on the chair as they headed to the lab.

She knew that they needed alone time right now.

She sighed going to do homework...


	8. Beginning To Remember

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

* * *

Perry wondered why Doof was in such a foul mood earlier but had a feeling it was to do with the dream he'd had as the dark brown red furred male sighed as he helped the turquise furred male into the pod.

"_I won't let go Doofy, I promise._

_Just hold on._

_Please just hold on..._ " Perry's voice rang out mentally.

Perry saw tears welling in his dark blue eyes but he knew that Doof was trying not to cry in front of him.

"Don't worry about me Perry.

I-I'll be fine.

It's you I'm worried about." he said.

"It's okay Doofy.

I'll be fine." he assured him.

Doof smiled as the pod closed after he'd connected the wires to Perry's turquise furred head as he had to go to his therapy session but told Vanessa to make sure Perry was okay while he was gone.

She nodded in reply but hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Dad.

I'm sure that Perry will be okay." she said.

He wiped away tears with a paw before leaving.

She hoped that he was okay.

* * *

_Perry sighed as he was swimming in the stream in the Outback with Abby but he was thinking about why Doof had been so sad when helping him into the pod but remembered the dream he'd had a few nights ago and Doof had been sad after he'd talked about it as he had a feeling it was to do with the scars on his bill and on his arm and why outside of this world, he was in a wheelchair._

_Perry you okay?" she asked him._

_He nodded as they climbed out of the stream as he was shaking the wet off his turquise furred body as he joined the female platypus under an oak tree but she wondered why he looked worried._

_"I'm just worried about Doofy._

_He was very sad today._

_I hope he's okay." he told her._

_"Maybe he needs your help._

_You two seem like good friends." she said._

_Perry smiled knowing this was true._

_"Thanks Abby." he said hugging her._

_She blushed at this._

_But then his head began hurting as he heard himself and Doof yelling._

_His hazel eyes widened as he felt agony in his head..._

_

* * *

_

Doof was nervous entering the lab seeing Perry having a serious headache as he disconnected him severing his frenemy's link to his dream world as he raced to the pod as it opened but saw Perry thrashing around and crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he kept saying.

The dark brown red furred male was shaking knowing memories of the incident were reawakening in his frenemy's mind as Vanessa entered seeing Perry so scared as she then went to get him some medication to help calm him down.

Doof watched as the turquise furred male began to relax as he fell asleep.

Vanessa then saw her Dad fall to his knees crying as she hugged him.

He had Perry in his arms.

"Don't worry Dad.

He needs us more than ever.

Now he remembers." she said softly.

Doof nodded leaving the lab.

He then placed Perry on the couch...


	9. Comfort From Pain

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Perry finally remembers the incident which made him end up in a wheelchair but Doofy is giving him comfort.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry sniffled as his hazel eyes fluttered open as he found himself on the couch in the living room but he sighed as he saw Doof enter but climbed onto the couch seeing his little frenemy had awoken but tears were in his hazel eyes as he had a feeling the memories had returned.

"Hey Perry you okay?

You look like you saw a ghost." he said.

But there was silence as Perry nuzzled him with tears flowing from his hazel eyes as they hit Doof's dark brown red furred chest as he was crying profoundly.

"I-I nearly lost you Doofy." he said.

Doof wondered what he was talking about.

"I figured out what those dreams meant.

They were memories of an accident.

We nearly died." he said crying.

Doof knew he was talking about the incident that had landed them both in the infirmary for a while recovering.

"Shh... it's okay Perry.

We're both alive and that's a good thing." he said.

Perry nodded as Doofy handed him something as it was a glass of milk but it had pills in them that would help Perry forget about the accident and think of it as nothing more but a bad dream.

The turquise furred male was hesitant to drink sensing his frenemy and Vanessa had put something in it.

But Doofy was giving him the sad eyes which made him look cute.

He then gave in and began to drink.

"Good boy.

Drink it all up." he said.

Perry then gulped it down finishing the glass but a milk moustache was on his bill as Doof smiled at his sweet and innocent frenemy being cute.

He sensed that Perry would probably not be sleeping tonight but he would help.

He then decided to play the Wil for a while.

But Vanessa entered seeing her Dad playing Just Dance.

She saw Perry was listening to his I-Pod but sensed he was distant but went to make dinner but would talk to her Dad later as she entered the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Doof heard the door open as Perry wheeled himself in but he understood knowing that he was having trouble sleeping but understood as he put the lamp on as it cast a safe and comforting glow on the room as the dark brown red furred male helped Perry into the bed as the turquise furred male was beginning to relax at his touch as he lay beside him but saw fear and sadness in his hazel eyes but understood that the last few years had been rough for them.

"It's okay Perry you're safe.

I won't let you go.

I care about you..

When we were both in the infirmary, I was so scared because I was recovering faster especially after getting prosthetic legs so I could walk but I was afraid that you weren't recovering and Monobrow gave up on you.

But I didn't give up on you.

So I gave you some of my blood and bone marrow through a transfusion just so you would survive.

But that was when you fell into that long six year sleep.

I was always by your side after that.

Even though I could leave, I stayed.

But thankfully you woke up.

I guess my love helped you wake up.." he explained.

Perry was misty eyed at Doof's words as a warm yet good feeling flowed through him as it always did around his frenemy but he wasn't sure what it was but Doof smiled knowing it was love.

They were both so different and yet the same.

"I'll always be here for you Perry." he told him.

"I-I know you will Doofy.

That's why you could never kill me.

When we didn't get along in the past." he said softly.

Doof nodded nuzzling him.

Perry was getting sleepy but trying to fight sleep.

"Rest Perry.

I won't let nightmares attack." he said.

A gentle smile crossed Perry's bill as he knew this was true letting his mind wander and relax as he began to drift off as Doof watched his hazel eyes close in sleep but he smiled too.

"I love you Perry." he whispered nuzzling.

His own eyes closed as he too drifted off into sleep too...


	10. Welcoming Brooke To The World

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Vanessa was worried waking knowing that today her Dad had to make a choice about whether Perry was going to stay or be put in a home but knew that it would be a hard choice for him knowing that he cared about Perry but sensed he loved him and hoped Monogram hadn't made the choice but entered the lab but saw that Perry or her father weren't up yet but she saw something on the counter as they were some of Perry's claws that had been taken off him but she sighed as she had an idea as she found an empty urn with a lid as she knew her Dad would want to keep them as they reminded him of Perry but she knew that the turquise furred male hadn't used them to hurt her father even though he could.

She knew that Perry couldn't do such a thing to her Dad as he cared about him deeply and wouldn't let any harm come to him but she knew her Dad was very worried about Perry since the accident had happened and she'd been at college when it had happened.

But she then had an idea to make something for the turquise furred male that would help him focus on better times as she found tons of photos of the three of them together but she was making a scrapbook to help him in case he was forced into going to the home but she smiled as she was focusing on her project as it was making her happy.

She then saw her father run in with great worry in his dark blue eyes as he had Perry in his arms as she wondered what was wrong but Doof didn't know as he laid Perry on a table as he was getting scanned but he stared wide seeing an egg in his frenemy's stomach as Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

"He's going to lay an egg!" he said relieved.

Vanessa was stunned at this.

"How can he?

He's a guy!" she asked.

"He's a rare exception to the rule of his species.

I'm so happy for him." he said.

He then saw Perry grit his teeth as intense pain flowed through as the egg was coming out but Doof had the incubator ready as the egg was in his dark brown red paws but carried it to the incubator and placed it inside.

"Don't worry my little frenemy.

The egg's safe." he assured.

Perry smiled as he yawned going to sleep.

Doof smiled as he then placed him in the pod as he connected the wires to his frenemy's head as he activated the machine sending him into his little dream world.

He then saw Vanessa watch the egg.

He then went to make breakfast.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he had been talking to Monogram and he wanted Perry to go to a home but the dark brown red furred male was shaking with rage as he couldn't let this happen but he didn't know that Perry had been listening and was scared hearing this but knew Monogram would betray him as he had thought he could trust him but he was wrong.

"Doofy it's okay.

You'll come rescue me, right?" he said.

Doof nodded wiping away tears.

"H-How long do we have?" he asked.

"They'll be here in the morning.

I'll look after the egg.

Until I come rescue you." he said.

Perry nodded in reply as he hugged him.

"You'll always be with me.

In my heart." he said.

Doof nodded but saw Vanessa come in.

She looked excited as it was about the egg.

"It's hatching!" she said.

Pery was stunned as he and Doof followed her into the lab but saw the egg breaking as a pair of hazel eyes peeked out from the shell and Doof smiled as he saw Perry approach in the wheelchair as he brought the child out of the incubator but Doof smiled as he stroked it's fur.

It looked like the spitting image of her father but Perry smiled as Doof wanted to make sure the baby was okay but he frowned as he saw the scans but he sighed as he went to Perry.

"It's a girl.

But she's blind." he said.

Perry was happy but tears were in his eyes.

"I don't care if she's blind.

I love her and so will you." he said.

The infant platypus was sucking it's tail as Doof smiled.

"I wanna call her Brooke.

It suits her." he said.

Doof and Vanessa agreed.

But they saw Brooke nuzzle Perry.

"She seems to know you're her father.

Without being able to see you." Vanessa said.

Doof then returned with a bottle of milk.

"Thanks Doofy." he said feeding Brooke.

He smiled seeing her curled up in his lap.

Vanessa then took a picture of them.

But Doof then saw them leave.

Right now he had a lot on his mind...


	11. Trying To Persuade Monogram

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and yeah Vanessa being shocked over the egg was funny along with Perry being a rare exception to his species plus there aren't any female platypi in Danville for him.**

**How does it remind you of Avatar?**

**I love that movie and a Jake fan girl but hate Neytiri.**

**You should read my Avatar fics too.**

**Anyhoo Perry's trying to persuade Monobrow to let him stay.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he watched his little daughter sleeping peacefully on his lap as he was eating pancakes but Vanessa wondered why her Dad looked like Perry was leaving but the dark brown red furred male sighed as he needed to tell her.

"P-Perry's being put into a care home.

He was forced to by Monobrow.

But I'll rescue him." he said.

Vanessa saw that Perry was putting on a brave face in front of her Dad but on the inside he was very scared and sad as she knew he'd gone through a lot but she knew that her Dad would save him.

"What about Brooke?" she asked.

"Perry made us Brooke's god parents.

We're going to take care of her.

Until Perry comes home.

I know she'll understand." he said.

Vanessa felt bad seeing Perry wheel himself out of the kitchen while holding Brooke as she went after him..

She found him in the living room but he was sad as tears were falling from his eyes as he was watching Brooke sleep.

"I-I don't want to leave.

Brooke needs me.

But Monobrow can't see.

I'm happy here." he told her.

She understood as she had a molecular splitter as Perry was curious.

"My Dad invented this when he was trying to take over the Tri-State Area.

I can split you in two so that one of you is at the respite home but the other you is here." she told him.

"No Vanessa it's a bad idea.

But I'm touched by this.

I have a better idea." he said.

She saw him activate his spy watch as Vanessa smiled knowing his idea was better as she destroyed the splitter.

* * *

Doof smiled as he listened to Vanessa tell him about Perry trying to persuade Monogram to let him stay with them but the dark brown red furred male looked worried at this as he knew Monobrow wouldn't listen to reason but he hoped that maybe, just maybe he'd change his mind.

He sighed as he saw Perry wheel himself in while Brooke was in Vanessa's arms.

The infant liked her just as much as Perry as Doof smiled.

"What did Monobrow say?" Doof asked anxiously.

"He will get back to me later.

Let's hope for the best." he said yawning.

Doof knew he was tired from laying an egg and picked him up gently heading to the lab as he knew a little time in his dream world wouldn't hurt Perry as he was worried.

He then activated the machine.

He would return in a while...


	12. Preparing

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope I Luv Perry likes.**

**Perry is nervous as he's waiting for Monobrow to get back to him.**

**But Monobrow will betray him.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he awoke from his time in his dream world but sighed knowing tonight was the last time he'd see Doof again but hoped that Monogram had made up his mind and checked the spy watch but saw nothing new in his inbox but he then got into his wheelchair and wheeled out of there as he went to get something to eat.

He then saw Vanessa feeding Brooke as she laughed but he smiled knowing he wouldn't see her again until Doof rescued him but he sighed as the Goth teen placed the infant in his arms as Brooke smiled melting his heart.

Vanessa knew her Dad was busy converting one of the rooms into an nursery for Brooke but he sighed stroking her.

"I know that you probably won't understand but I need you to look after Doofy for me while I'm gone.

I know you're strong and can be brave until I come back.

I love you and always will." he said.

Doof sniffled as he heard the turquise furred male's words.

He knew that Perry was worrying about his child.

* * *

Monogram was waiting until nightfall to go to DEI so he could bring Perry to the O.W.C.A headquarters but Carl wasn't happy with his boss's plan as the intern knew his boss wouldn't let somebody as special as Perry rot in a care home but wanted to use him in creating the perfect agent but he knew the turquise furred male just wanted to be with Doof but knew that his boss wouldn't see.

He knew that Perry wouldn't be happy once he found out what Monogram had in store for him.

* * *

Vanessa knew her Dad was quiet while making dinner but trying not to cry as he knew this would be his last meal with his little frenemy for a long while but was trying to be hopeful but she understood as she knew that he was sad but saw he had a present for Perry that was wrapped up but she hugged him knowing how strong he was being but saw that dinner was ready but saw him leave as he needed to talk to his little frenemy.

She knew that he needed this moment.

* * *

Perry was listening to music on his I-Pod but was trying not to think of what would happen in the morning as he heard footsteps as he felt Doofy's paw on his shoulder as he turned around seeing Doof standing there but had a gift for him.

"Thanks Doofy." he said opening it.

He brought out a silver locket as he opened it.

There was a photo of him hugging Perry.

"Aww..." he said.

"I-I know Perry.

I just don't want you to forget me.

Whatever happens to you." he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

He then smelt that dinner was ready.

"Let's go Doofy." he said.

He nodded as they left...


	13. Leaving With Monogram

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**I loved that episode as I saw it last night on Youtube and was imagining what if Perry got split in two but it would be odd seeing him.**

**Yeah I was inspired by Avatar for Doofy creating a machine like the link drives but I hope you like and an episode of the Simpsons gave me an idea for the sequel but here we go.**

* * *

Perry was quiet as he was eating dinner but Vanessa understood why he was sad because tonight was his last night with themas they were eating ramen but Brooke was playing with her food which made her cute as Doof took a photo as Perry laughed at his daughter.

He hoped she'd be as cute when he returned.

Doof then sighed as he knew that Perry was feeling a little sad but knew the scrapbook would help him feel better as he was quiet as he knew that his little frenemy needed a little comfort as he knew that he'd baked a pie for dessert but saw Perry wheel himself out of the room but he needed to go talk to him.

* * *

Perry was using all his strength not to cry as he wanted tonight to be happy but he couldn't hold it in anymore as the glood gates opened as tears leaked from his hazel eyes but Doof felt bad but entered softly as he had a Kleenex tissue i his paw as Perry looked into his eyes as he nuzzled him gently.

"Are you upset about tomorrow?" he asked him.

He nodded in reply as he then gave him the scrapbook.

Perry's hazel eyes widened seeing the scrapbook as it was filled with photos and memories of the good times but smiled making Doof happy as he was relieved.

"Did you make this?" Perry .

Doof shook his head.

"Vanessa made it." he told him.

Perry smiled at this.

He then went with him to have some fun.

* * *

Later that night, Doof couldn't sleep as he lay awake in bed but knew why as it was because of Perry but needed to go check on him as he was nervous but found him lying awake too as he smiled sitting on the bed as Perry smiled seeing him there but he was happy to see him as he climbed in beside him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

I know the feeling." Perry said.

Doof smiled nuzzling him.

He knew that in the morning, his frenemy would be leaving.

But he didn't want to think about it.

His dark blue eyes then closed in sleep.

Perry smiled watching him sleep.

He then yawned falling asleep.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he realised it was morning and knew Monogram was coming to take his little frenemy away but he relaxed as he had placed a tracker in the locket he'd given Perry so he'd be able to find him but he saw Perry awaken as he sighed knowing that Monogram would be here soon.

"Let's get some breakfast." he said.

He then got into his wheelchair as they left.

* * *

Doof along with Perry and Vanessa were having breakfast when they saw Monogram enter the kitchen as Perry was nervous knowing he was here to take him away forever but Doof nodded in reply.

"Don't worry Perry, I'll come rescue you.

I promise." he whispered.

"Let's go Agent P." he said.

Perry sighed as he wheeled out of DEI with him.

He looked at Doof as he left.

He knew that Doofy would keep his word.

..


	14. Hoping To See Him Again

**A/N**

**Here's the last chapter of the story and thanks to I Luv Perry.**

**Don't worry as there'll be a sequel as I know that people would want to know what happened to Perry but we know Doofy will come rescue him like he promised.**

**But until he does, Brooke is making him feel better.**

* * *

Vanessa saw that Doof had been in the lab most of the morning after Perry left but knew he was in the dream world he'd created for Perry knowing he and Perry had spent many moments in that world but she understood as she was making lunch while tending to Brooke but she saw her father knowing he was hungry.

"Dad you sure you'll be okay?" she asked.

The dark brown red furred male nodded in reply as he knew that Perry was out there and he was determined to find him and bring him back to him as he and Brooke needed him.

But a smile crossed his bill watching Brooke playing with some of Vanessa's old toys but he smiled knowing he would come get Perry but he hadn't checked the tracker yet but would in a while.

He relaxed eating peanut butter and snail sandwiches but then heard loud beeping as it was coming from the tracker in the lab as he ran to the lab.

He gasped seeing that Perry was in the O.W.C.A headquarters on an island in South America making him smile.

"_I'll help you Perry."_ he thought smiling.

* * *

Carl sighed as he saw Monogram return to the O.W.C.A headquarters which was on an island in South America but he knew that Perry was with him as he wheeled himself in but he saw worry in Carl's eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"Never mind him Agent P.

Your living space is ready." Monogram said.

The turquise furred male followed him.

He hoped Doof was okay.

He couldn't get him out of his mind.

But he knew the dark brown red furred male would rescue him.

* * *

Doof was lying awake in bed as he couldn't really sleep as he was thinking about Perry as he wondered what he was doing and hoped Monogram wasn't hurting him but he then heard his wrist walkie talkie that Perry had given him.

"_Doofy?_

_You awake?"_ he heard Perry's voice say.

Doof smiled hearing his frenemy's voice.

It was making him feel better.

"Yes, Yes I'm awake.

I was feeling lonely." he answered.

"_Why was that Doofy?"_ Perry asked.

"Because I was missing you.

I hope you're okay." he said.

"_I'll be fine Doofy._

_Besides I know you'll come._

_I'm missing you too._

_But talking to you is helping._

_How's Brooke?"_ Perry answered.

Doof was about to answer but heard crying.

He then saw Brooke was crying as he picked her up.

"I think she misses you too Perry.

But she's been great so far." he said.

"_Aww I know she would._

_I miss her too._

_I wish I could be there." _he replied

Doof watched as Brooke relaxed.

He knew it was Perry's voice relaxing her.

"You got her to stop crying Perry.

You should sleep.

We can talk in the morning." he said.

Perry then hung up.

Doof sighed as he saw Brooke asleep as he yawned.

He then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she woke up later the following morning as she heard noise coming from the kitchen as she got up and headed toward the kitchen as she saw her Dad making pancakes but Brooke was in a highchair watching the dark brown red furred male flip pancakes with his tail as she was in awe but smiled.

She had a feeling that Perry had been talking to him through the wrist walkie talkie he'd given him but she hugged him knowing that he was adjusting without Perry fine and knew he was planning to rescue him.

But at least he had her and Brooke as they were becoming a family.

"Hey baby girl.

You hungry?

I made pancakes." he told her.

"Sure Dad." she answered sitting down.

She then finished eating.

She then left after finishing but was heading to the mall.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah baby girl I'll be fine.

Just go." he said.

She knew he was missing Perry.

She sighed leaving.

* * *

Later Vanessa returned later in the afternoon finding her Dad asleep on the couch but knew he'd probably had a depression fit but understood knowing he missed Perry but was probably dreaming about him.

But she knew that he would rescue Perry from the O.W.C.A headquarters he was trapped in but knew that family would always be there for him and that a powerful bond couldn't be broken but had faith they'd see Perry again.

It was what friends and fasmily did...


End file.
